One Fine Mess
by YourLovelyMajesty
Summary: Written from a prompt by Save Thane on Tumblr. Shepard watches Thane perform an assassination and, for some reason, is really troubled by it.


Running interference for C-Sec wasn't so bad. Sometimes you needed a Spectre to manhandle the crooks; we could get away with it. When Captain Bailey called about a favor, my schedule happened to be clear. Tracking down a single criminal definitely broke up the monotony of planet hopping to save the galaxy. There was no rush, honest. But Bailey was a friend and always did right by me so I could spare the time.

As I walked around the Zakera Ward, I tried not to let the eyes distract me. Everywhere I went someone stopped to whisper and it rippled through the crowd until I wasn't sure if I was a celebrity or a circus freak. I didn't think I'd be noticed in street clothes—a rare occasion from my uniform or armor—but I couldn't get sidetracked. The target was a young gray salarian wanted for transporting and selling illegal arms. It reminded me of my simpler days on the Citadel, confronting a similar criminal for an old detective.

I paused outside the Sirta Foundation shop and turned my earpiece to the squad radio channel. "Okay, people, status report. I don't want to waste any time—divide and conquer."

Thane was the first to reply. I had only picked him up two standard days ago; this was a test for him, to know I could trust him when things really went bottoms up. "I'm on the maintenance catwalks, Shepard. No sign of the target."

"Nothing in the Dark Star," Garrus said, music pulsing under his voice.

"He'll show up. Just remember Bailey wants him alive," I said. "Let's find this guy and go."

At first, C-Sec thought the salarian was an agent for the Shadow Broker but I'd called in a favor. He checked out with Liara so now Bailey wanted to know who he was working with and why. After seeing Harbinger control units, I wasn't taking chances. I couldn't sleep knowing rocket launchers were possibly around civilians. And besides, the Citadel still wasn't finished with repairs; it didn't need further damage.

I made three rounds on levels twenty-six, twenty-seven, and twenty-eight. Bailey said the salarian kept the same schedule every day. Maybe he caught wind that I was brought on the scene. Maybe he just decided to sleep in, take a day off. Illegal activities were exhausting.

Finally my radio clicked. "I have a target," Thane murmured. His usually calm voice didn't sound right. It sounded strained, angry.

"Keep an eye on him. Where are you?" I asked.

"He's outside the Dark Star Lounge."

I was outside the bar and didn't see him. Carefully, hoping I didn't tip him off, I swept my eyes over the small crowd and through the larger one on the main floor behind me.

Nothing.

"Are you sure you have a positive ID?"

"The target I'm claiming is not the one we seek today. I personally know this man; he's been on the run for twenty years."

"Stand down, Thane, we're here for the salarian."

"What's going on?" Garrus asked.

"I respect your authority, Shepard, but I cannot let this chance pass."

I'd never heard Thane so determined, so dark, that I actually worried he would do something stupid. There were too many people. He was an unparalleled assassin but even he couldn't get away without an accident in this crowd.

"You can and you will," I replied. "I don't want to explain to Bailey—"

"I'll take the punishment." There was the distinct sound of a gun expanding while he spoke. He was setting up.

Lowering my head, I pressed the heel of my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes, waiting two heartbeats. I had to remain calm. He could have taken the shot in that moment, but maybe I got lucky and stood in his way. I hoped I could talk him out of it.

Opening my eyes again, I put on a persuasive tone he had heard a few times before—he knew by now it meant business. I tried to reserve it for strong-arming unreasonable idiots or irrational killers, yet Thane was the most rational man I knew. He did everything for a reason.

"Okay, Thane, walk me through your process." I kept my voice calm and low as people milled around me. It wasn't the best place to discuss this, but I didn't want to move in case I _was_ the only thing standing between the target and a bullet. "You said it's been twenty years. What does that mean?"

"The elderly human male—he's a criminal. Almost twenty years ago I took the job to send him from the galaxy. He escaped during our encounter; I was careless."

To my right was the man he described, sitting peacefully at a table outside the bar browsing a datapad. He didn't look like a major threat. I wanted to approach him, to warn him, but I had no idea where Thane was. He was only a rumble in my ear, a voice from the shadows. Maybe I was in his shot and maybe I wasn't. It wasn't something I was going to chance.

"So he did some bad stuff in the past. The guy looks like he's ninety. Nature will take it's course soon."

"He does not deserve such peace. His criminal record is still active. I'm taking the shot."

"What did he do? He's probably even trying to atone for—"

"Now that he's searching to save his soul? Shepard, he sold _children_ into slavery. There is no remorse in him but I shall pray that he finds some."

"Shepard," Garrus interrupted, "I know now's not a good time but I've got our—"

With a whistle by my ear, my heart accelerated before I knew what happened. Then there was the first scream.

The man slumped over, the back of his skull an ugly mess on the glass behind him. The crowd jostled me as they ran. I pushed through them to get to the man. I knew there was no hope for him, but C-Sec wouldn't be far behind. This would be hard to explain away. Bailey would understand when he looked up the criminal record, but right now it was one huge mess. To the public, it looked like a nice elderly man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Garrus came over the radio. "I lost him. What the hell happened? People are flooding through over here."

I searched the darkened ceiling of the ward but I knew I wouldn't spot Thane. It was business, but it was also insubordination—something I wouldn't tolerate on my crew.

"I completed a contract," Thane answered, his voice cold and empty again.

"No, you disobeyed me," I spat. Two C-Sec officers were running towards the scene now that the crowd dispersed. "Thane, report back to the ship. Garrus, make sure he gets there. I've got a mess to clean up."


End file.
